


Waltz by arislanchan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Waltz by arislanchan.In which Mercédès has a ball, and Albert teaches Franz to dance.





	Waltz by arislanchan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342549) by arislanchan. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008.

Title: Waltz

Author: arislanchan

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Gankutsuou

Pairing: Franz/Albert. Slight Fernand/Mercédès.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Nah. Pre-series (just). Sort of AU-ish, but not really

Summary: In which Mercédès has a ball, and Albert teaches Franz to dance.

Text: [here](http://arislanchan.livejournal.com/110539.html)

Length00:59:09

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Waltz.mp3)


End file.
